


Everyone's Idol

by Sekumei



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: C3, Give my husbandos some love, Not sorry at all, Shuuhei's dad is hot, much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: ISuckAtSummaries.IncEveryday life for the Tsuyukis centering around Yoshimasa(Shuuhei's Father).





	1. Shy Co-worker

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!  
> I'm not the best at writing, but I'm pretty decent so sh. Also! Yoshimasa is hot. :) HE BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES WITH ALL THE CHARACTERISTICS HE HAS OF THE THREE STOOGES ;-; Why must the good ones always die?! Be prepared for a ride of feels with that major character death. Rip.

 

_Within the C3 lounge rested a brown-haired man. His figure was seated within a chair and his arms were folded on the desk with his head rested directly on it. Glasses pressed into the area around his eyes, but he wasn't awoken by the feeling throughout the many hours which passed. His breaths were soft; his state of mind calm. Sweet dreams he was having. Memories of his family played through his mind. The many things they'd done so far. The man considered himself psychic; he felt as if he could see the future ahead of him. He envisioned the many smiles that the world would be filled with, and it brought a childish grin to his own face._

 

_Many employees wandered inside the lounge; many stumbling upon the sleepy Yoshimasa. Females giggled, keeping their voices low as they murmured about how cute he looked, almost like a dozing child. In contrast, males merely laughed at the sight and schemed vicious ways of waking him up, though a majority of their ideas were scrapped and in the end he was left alone. He didn't show any signs whatsoever of waking up. In fact, his position seemed to get more and more lax with every passing moment. Smudges appeared on the glass of his spectacles as it made contact with his eyelids. Drool was yet to be seen, but was undeniably going to appear later on if he was left undisturbed._

 

* * *

_"Yoshimasa!"_

Hazel eyes snapped open as the bespectacled individual sat up, removing his head from his arms and yawning. The voice which had woken him up was far too familiar for him to ignore. 

"There are nicer ways to wake a person up, Shamrock~" He replied as he took his glasses off to rub each of his eyes with the fingers of his other hand. Marks remained from the force of his frames against his skin during his nap, and as a result he began to trace over them with the tip of his finger. The downside of having glasses, but that itself was a wonderful thing.

"Shamrock?" There hadn't been a response from his previous statement, which raised concern.

Shamrock was always talking, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Despite appearances, the male was more talkative than he seemed. At times, he'd question him about his family, whether it be about his wife or his child. Besides that, he'd do nothing but tease the male about his baby face and question the things he said.

His vision focused slightly as he looked around the room for the figure of his coworker. He didn't quite want to put his glasses back on due to the fact that the marks hadn't disappeared and there was still slight pain which came from it. 

"What are you doing?" The one he'd been searching for had appeared directly in front of him with an unamused expression, standing with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Wavy white hair that curled even more at the ends, emotionless eyes, brief concern which showed on his features before his act was resumed. His gaze drifted from the glasses within Yoshimasa's hand to the blemish on his face caused by it. 

"Your baby face is worse when your glasses are off." He commented.

Shamrock seemed to tower over him, but Yoshimasa didn't feel intimidated whatsoever by the height advantage.

Quickly slipping his spectacles back on, he pressed them back by the bridge and stood up, attempting to match in height, but utterly failing in the end. Oh well. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

Yoshimasa was your ideal person. Kind to many and humorous; a man who had everything, whether it be strength, or even a loving family to welcome him back from a long day at work. There were many who were jealous of the things he possessed, but who could never truly bring themselves to hate him in the end. He was an endearing existence to many. The young man was just far too charismatic, attracting anyone and everyone regardless of background and personality. And Shamrock had fallen victim to his tactics. 

"You bastard!" Instantly, his left leg raised into the air to kick into his coworker's side. The kick had been light since he didn't have any intention to harm such a dear friend, but he _did_ put enough force in it to get the point across. In return, Shamrock hardly had any response to his act of violence. His expression was constant; not even his tone of voice changed. 

"Don't kick me." Came out dully from his lips. 

He knew Yoshimasa wasn't serious a majority of the time. In truth, he didn't care about comments of him having a baby face; he saw it as one of his many charms. 

"Lack of response as usual." The bespectacled man mused.

Raising his arm, he brought his knuckle up to his neck and rested his chin upon it as if he was in deep thought. 

Shamrock, being the observant one he was, took notice of it and sighed. He'd been with the man for far too long to  _not_ be able to understand his thought process. He wasn't as intelligent as people said; in fact, he was normal in that perspective. However, he did make clever decisions when the situation called for it. Though that hadn't happened in awhile, which caused his mind to rot along with the other brain cells that still remained. His mentality had taken a turn for the worse; he actually seemed to be going backwards instead of growing. His maturity was taking hits, and fast. Yet another trait others were infatuated with. And due to it, he was easy to get along with. 

"You're immature, Yoshimasa." Knowing him, he was most likely plotting things which could possibly earn reactions from him. Real grown up.

"You already know what I'm thinking? Haha! Nothing gets past you does it?" He continued to laugh, scratching the back of his head as he tilted it backwards. He lived in the present, this guy. Acting as if there were so many more days ahead of him. Just continuing on to do dangerous things without a single care in the world. 

"You slept through your entire shift." There was slight irritation in his voice, though not enough since he didn't care as much as he should have. Besides, it's not as if it would have gotten through the male's thick skull. 

"Haha! I know~" His expression became one of embarrassment as his gaze fixed onto the floor. 

"My wife's been trying hard to take care of our son, and I decided to contribute a little last night by tucking him in and reading him stories. Boy, does it takes awhile for him to get to bed! He becomes more and more like his father each day! Haha!"

You could just feel, see, and hear the pride emitting from him. It was the purest and strongest form of fatherly love. For whatever reason, it cast a heavy weight on Shamrock's shoulders. He felt tied down. As if he were drowning within a black liquid and slowly getting contaminated by it's darkness. Shadows plagued his heart and he felt his consciousness about ready to give in, but it all disappeared in an instant with a mere pat on the shoulder from Yoshimasa who seemed to see through him and his facade. 

"Lighten up." He grinned as he gave him one final pat and walked past him towards the door. 

"I'm sure you'll find someone just right when the time comes. You're still young after all. Haha!" It was time for him to have his fair share of teasing now. In addition, from what he observed, his friend quite needed those words to lessen the tensity he was most likely feeling. Who wouldn't get envious of a guy living an ideal life? 

"Next dinner's on me if you feel up to it." The father raised his hand into the air to wave as he turned the door knob with the other and pulled the door inwards, pausing as he glanced back to his treasured companion.

"You should come over sometime. I'll let you hold my son." He gave him one last smile as he walked out, shutting the door behind him without stopping to hear Shamrock's answer. Even without waiting for his reply he knew what his response would be like, and it was fine with him. Instead of hesitating and waiting for the chance of hearing his words, he walked down the now-empty hallways with his hands in his pockets as he began to hum. Getting back home to where his loved ones were took priority, and in his mind he silently apologized to Shamrock because of it, but knew he wouldn't take offense regardless. 

Anyone who caught even so much of a glimpse of him could tell he was delighted. Just the sight of him laughing to himself said more than words could ever say. 

 

* * *

 

"Who would go to your house?"  He practically sighed out. Not that anyone could hear him.  


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues on from the last one where Yoshimasa is on his way home.  
> It's just basically gonna be about what goes on inside the Tsuyuki household, and our beloved bespectacled man getting welcomed back by his caring family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wapow, thanks for tuning in, those that are actually interested XD
> 
> It's nice to have people read my things, especially since then they'll know just how much I love characters sedrftgyhuiko  
> ANYWAY  
> enough stalling, whatcha reading this for? Psh. MY WORDS AREN'T IMPORTANT! Haha, just kidding. Continue on them! Brave soldier! Share the love, SPREAD IT, SPREAD IT ALL! 
> 
> Like pollen in the air. Lucky for me it's allergy season. :)

_An energetic Yoshimasa hummed songs to himself as he bounced up and down within his seat. The male was driving home from headquarters, though he did feel as if he should have walked instead. After all, what else would you expect? He'd slept off his entire shift, which was more or less his entire day. He had to release all that pent-up energy through something, and that something wasn't driving. Fidgeting in a car? Nothing but dangerous. His wife would most likely scold him the moment he walked through the door. The worker was in for a lot, but he wasn't concerned, since his family loved him and he reciprocated it deeply. Fingers tightened and loosened around the steering wheel in another attempt to get rid of whatever stiffness remained. Not doing anything for the entire day. How productive. He wasn't complaining, however._

_Stopping on the block of his house, the foot on the pedal got lighter as the speed of the car slowed and he drove into the driveway; stopping just before his bumper hit the garage door. Keys clanked against each other on a key chain as one was yanked from the ignition. The young man's humming had stopped, and he turned to the rear view mirror as he fixed his appearance. Then, he pushed the car door to step out, only to bend down and look into the side-mirror as he made any last minute adjustments._

 

_"Collar... collar.."_

 

_One would normally wonder why he was trying so hard to make his appearance perfect, especially when the place he was going to was home. But, people who thought like that were fools. Who wouldn't want to look their best in front of their family?_

 

_"Hair.. Check.." He brushed his bangs off to the side carefully and smoothed the sides down._

 

_"Glasses... Check.."  His index finger and thumb grabbed onto the edge of his frames as he pressed them back gently, then moved them down just by a bit._

 

_"Handsome.. Check!" He put on a brilliant smile as he gazed back at his own reflection; pointing into the mirror with both of his index fingers, the rest of the digits aside from his thumbs curled inwards._

 

_"Haha!" The father laughed to himself, too impatient to wait any longer._

 

* * *

 

 

"Dad's home!" Yoshimasa held his arms out wide, expecting his beloved son to come jumping into his arms. Buuut, it didn't happen.

Instead, Shuuhei merely stared back with glossy eyes and an angered expression. Tear drops glistened on the corners of his eyes. It was a nostalgic sight, and adorable to boot. With each passing day the boy was becoming more and more like his parents. He couldn't help but resist the urge to scoop up the child, after all, it wasn't as if he could ignore the earnest feelings the youngster was feeling at the moment. Wahh, he was still in his early stages... So cute.. 

"...Shuuhei, are you mad at me? I'm sorry." The man scratched his cheek with his index finger as he looked down at his beloved son with a nervous expression. Shuuhei wouldn't cry. He was far too serious, though gentle and timid he came out to be.

Placing his hand on the younger's head, he ruffled his hair and smiled. 

"Shuuhei, I'll make it up to you next time. Don't be mad." Setting an example for him, he widened his grin and pointed to it. 

"Look here. Smile. S-m-i-l-e. It's one of the most important things you have to know how to be able to do in any type of situation." Laughing, he turned to face his wife for approval. The lovely lady was seated on the living room couch, knitting. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up at him and sighed.

"If only you would keep your promises to Shuu-chan." She chided, wagging her finger at him as she placed her things aside.

"But, he's correct." The woman agreed, standing up to move beside Yoshimasa as she beamed at their son.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she kneeled down so their gazes were leveled.

"You have to make use of those looks you got from your mom." She winked, looking up at Yoshimasa innocently. 

"Haha! That's harsh!" Crouching down, he kissed Shuuhei's forehead, then leaned over to peck his wife on the cheek. 

"He's cute like me, don't cha think?" He returned a wink of his own, chuckling. 

"...Mmm..." Hesitating, Shuuhei looked between both parents before turning his attention to his fingers, pressing them against each other. He was unsure of what to do, or even say. The boy was known to be diffident and farouche, but none of that applied when he was within the company of his parents.

The corners of his mouth slowly turned upwards as he smiled back at his mother and father. In truth, he didn't look like one or the other. He was more like a mix of both. His father's charming smile, hazel eyes, dark hair, and of course, the baby face. Within, you could feel and see the elegance of his mother, her small lips, nose, and especially the fair skin she possessed. 

"That's my boy!" His fatherly pride was showing and he couldn't stop himself from picking the kid up as he stood to spin him around in a circle. 

"Dear.. Be careful-!" Hands raised up in fear of her dearest child falling and getting injured. The delightful male stopped his rotation and wrapped one arm around Shuuhei, carrying him with one hand before pressing his lips to his forehead once more. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Haha! Come here~" Grabbing her hand, Yoshimasa pulled her to her feet and kissed the back of her knuckles. 

"I'm so glad I met you." Hazel eyes met hers in a passionate gaze; his glasses were slowly slipping, but he didn't care. He got his desired result, for she began to grow flustered; a tint of pink was visible in her cheeks as she raised the other hand to cup the side of her face. 

"Hmm~ Maybe Shuuhei did get his looks from you. Haha!" 

"Oh geez-!" She shoved him playfully, their hands becoming separated from the force she'd put into it.

"What? You make it sound like I'm not serious! Haha!" Her hands raised and he could tell she was about ready to hit him again, but he quickly swerved to the right with Shuuhei still within his arms. Raising him into the air, he grinned. 

"How was it? Did you like dad's serious stare? It was cool; wasn't it?!" He asked the toddler with a half-teasing tone. 

In response, Shuuhei nodded slowly. The boy was still smiling despite all the movement he'd gone through due to Yoshimasa's rough way of handling. 

Folding her arms, the woman of the household sighed as she watched her high-spirited husband talking to their angelic son.

"Maybe he got his looks from you after all." 

"Hm? Say something?" Glancing her way, he lowered Shuuhei to the ground, running his hand through his hair one last time. 

"Welcome back." Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close for a quick kiss. Afterwards, she got on her tiptoes and pressed her forehead against his, staying in that position. 

Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her in closer and laughed. 

"Thank you." He replied. 

"Welcome back." A tiny Shuuhei said as he tugged on Yoshimasa's pants, large eyes full of curiosity for the stories of that day's jobs.

"Thanks, Shuuhei." Detaching himself from his wife once more, he picked up the little one and carried him in one arm just as he did earlier. Then, he pulled his wife into an embrace, along with their beloved child.

"I love you both." 

"I love you both too." 

"I love mom and dad." The tone was innocent; his expression completely ignorant of what was to come. And they allowed him to continue his dreams further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give this family HAPPINESS DAMMIT
> 
> Sorry if the writing's off, eeeek. Hope you guys enjoyed it xoxo


	3. Insensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamrock is rigid and indifferent to everyone around him, regardless of status or anything else that can really define a person. Because of his harsh actions, there are quite a bit that are unhappy, and Yoshimasa is the one to fix that carefree attitude of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make Shamrock a charmer in this one since my friend gave me the action of 'crying.' Thanks man. LMAO rip

_Yoshimasa and Shamrock lounged within C3's resting room._

_The charismatic one rocked back and forth in his chair as he glared at Shamrock impatiently. Lately, his behavior had been getting out of hand. The guy just didn't care whatsoever for anyone's feelings. Yoshimasa himself wasn't an exception. He was able to take everything and anything Shamrock said, whether it was insensitive or not. That's just how he was, strong mentally and physically. Perfect._

_"..." Shamrock couldn't say anything in reply. He could feel his coworker's gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable, though he didn't show it. It was a mistake to sit across from the bespectacled fellow, or perhaps it was just a mistake choosing to be in the same room as him. Regardless, he had regrets at that moment and there wasn't anything he could do about it. If he left, Yoshimasa would most likely follow him with the same judgmental expression he was hitting him with now. If he stayed, he would lengthen the period in which he suffered. Either decision was a lose-lose. Two losses don't make a win. Unless you consider losing a lot winning._

_Pulling his sleeves down, Shamrock felt goosebumps forming on his arms. Who knew such a warm fellow could give him such chills?_

 

* * *

 

 

"..Shamrock." He finally said after a long period of silence. This caused the male to jump slightly, only for him to regain his cool a few moments after. He knew why Yoshimasa was behaving in such a fashion, and personally didn't want to deal with it at all. How long would he be able to drag it on? Not long enough apparently. It seemed Yoshimasa's patience was running out, which rarely ever happened. With a sigh, Shamrock leaned back in his chair and met the gaze of his friend seated in front of him. 

"What?" His tone of voice was dull as it usually was, but there was a slight edge to it which was meant to warn Yoshimasa about bringing up the topic.

Of course, this wouldn't keep him away whatsoever from the problem at hand; why was he close with such a person? At times, he was irritated by his very presence, but his lack of expression allowed him to keep such emotions buried deep beneath. 

"You know what." The young man replied back with slight sarcasm. Leaning forward in his chair, he folded his hands and placed his elbows on the table. Business talk. Real serious stuff. 

If Shamrock hadn't known what he was going to bring up, he would have thought that he'd actually had something important to say. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. His eyes rolled as he realized what was going to occur. Confrontation. The first step to everything. Sigh.

" You know..." He began as his expression changed to one of unsatisfaction, though it looked more to be like the 'you're an idiot' side. 

"Yeah?" The impassive C3 member replied. He was being far more carefree than Yoshimasa usually was; a rare sight. In his mind, he was scheming ways he could leave without having this pest following him for the rest of his life.  In the end, he came up empty and just let fate work everything out like it usually did. 

"YOU'RE WAY TOO INSENSITIVE!" Yoshimasa slammed his palms into the table as he stood up quickly, the chair falling behind him as he pointed at Shamrock accusingly. 

"You don't treat women right, you don't associate with your fellow coworkers, AND YOU COMPLETELY IGNORE TEARS! WOMEN'S TEARS ARE SACRED! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST SIMPLY IGNORE THEM! YOU MONSTER! BEAST! MONGREL! INSENSITIVE LITTLE--! GAH!" 

"Feel better yet?"

"Nope." 

Sigh. 

"You're going to take full responsibility." 

"..." 

"I hereby demand that you NOT make anyone cry for the next forever!" His finger was pointed into the air as if he'd just shared the greater, master plan that's ever been known to man. Then, he brought his thumb and index finger to his chin and smirked, the light glinting off his glasses.

"How about that?" For whatever reason, he seemed prideful. Facepalm. 

"Hey, hey, don't be like that. I'm being serious." Being a father, he just had to mimic the actions of a parent scolding a child. Placing one hand on his hip, he wagged the finger on his other hand at Shamrock and continued on. 

"Women are majestic creatures. You don't understand." He sighed,  beginning to pace around the room. This'll take awhile. 

"Like my wife. She's beautiful, clever. What'd I ever do to deserve her?" His pace stopped for a brief moment before it resumed and he walked all the way to Shamrock's side of the table. 

"You don't understand how lucky you are to even have women around you! Take advantage of that!" Placing his hands on his shoulders, Yoshimasa shook him violently as he continued his rant. 

"AND HERE YOU ARE MAKING THEM CRY!" Small beads of water began to form on the corner of his eyes. Dramatic he was. He didn't need to go so far to get his point across. 

Shoving him away, Shamrock stood up and put his hands in his pockets. If Yoshimasa followed him then so be it. He couldn't stand going through any more of what he was doing. Oh wait. How about...

"I understand."

Yoshimasa hadn't expected that. When was the last time this pal of his had actually agreed to do something he'd demanded? 

"Shamrock..." He began to sniffle, wiping his tears away with his sleeve as he approached his companion once more, patting him on the shoulder as he gave him a thumbs up. 

"You've really..." Sniffle.

"Grown up to be a fine young man." Eye roll. 

"If that's all, then I'm leaving." Swiping his hand off, he moved past the only other individual within the room as he made his way to the door. Such an easy lie got through to him? So simple. Tch. He despised that part of him most. How trusting the fellow could get. That would be his undoing.

_It would be his undoing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went off the track and messed up the characters just a biiiiit, I FELT REALLY HYPER FOR SOME REASON RIP, hope ya liked it regardless even though their personalities were kinda just rip. MY BAD IF I MADE ANY TYPOS, I'll look over it once I'm not tired and hyper and not lazy XD


	4. What's wrong with you? You're going to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimasa and Shamrock are called over to the office and assigned a mission, along with Touma Taishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT I KNEW HOW TO WRITE OH BOY 
> 
> My writing skills have been taking hits so my bad, woops. I was out of this story for a few weeks and I already forgot how each other works. SO MY BAD IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG!

_It was break time for a certain C3 member. He stood within the lounge as he rolled his sleeves up to the elbow. The room lacked a window since the entire base was underground, but it wasn't as if he longed for the outside enough to want one within it. There wasn't a mirror either, but it wasn't as if he particularly cared about his appearance. The man was happily married with a child and didn't care about the impressions he left on others. Never did he ever put up a mask to fool others into liking him; the only reason he was really liked was because he was just, well, himself._

_There was one door within the entire room. One exit, and one entrance. The walls were white, and the floors were tiled with the same colors. Everything was white, including the furniture. Two white couches were placed in the center of the room with four other chairs which were placed neatly around it to create a nice arrangement of white. The counter was white, as well as the cabinets and drawers._

_C3 was an organization which was easily able to drive anyone and everyone insane. Their facility was brightly colored and didn't even have a speck of dirt anywhere. Not in the space between tiles, not on the counters, nor any other corner of any place within the building._

_The only other colors which existed beside white were darkly shaded. Ironic. A dark brew of coffee, the doorknobs of doors, the hair colors of those in high ranks and the clothes they wore._

_The male had paused his actions, wondering if he were truly content with the way things were._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing? Yoshimasa." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts as his gaze snapped to the door.

He hadn't heard it open. Either that, or Shamrock was just that sneaky. There stood his partner in crime. He seemed to blend into the environment there rather nicely. His hair was lightly colored, almost white. The ends seemed to curl, while the rest of the hair was wavy. For a guy, his hair was rather long and reached his neck. His bangs especially were rather long and seemed to cover his features. It was a plus for him, since his eyes seemed to give off a misleading glare to everyone who ever met the gaze of him. The male was healthy despite his pale lips and how deep the bags were beneath his eyes. In fact, he had healthier habits than Yoshimasa.

Maybe it was their difference in age that made one look healthier than the other despite it being opposite. 

His C3 jacket was left open, nothing binding either side together. Because of this, it seemed to be longer than it usually was. Like Yoshimasa, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. Despite his brightly colored uniform, he wore black shoes and darkly colored pants.

"Geh. What's with that attire?" Disgust was clear in his tone as he openly judged his companion.

"This!" He pointed to his pants.

"And this!" The finger moved down to point at his shoes.

"Well, not that. That's fine." He waved his hand in the air to dismiss the idea. 

"Look. You should really take some examples from your Kouhai. Aren't you ashamed! The younger members are looking to you as a role model and you do this-" Yoshimasa gestured to his jacket, then his mismatched pants.

"Look! This is how you should be!" Stretching his arms out, he let Shamrock get a good look at him.

In contrast, his appearance was nothing but neat. The metal badge near the top of his jacket clasped perfectly to the other side, joining the two together. There wasn't a speck of dirt on any part of his uniform which was rare since the entire thing was white. Who did this guy's laundry? His hair was perfectly smoothed down, even his glasses were neatly placed on the bridge of his nose. The sleeves he'd rolled up earlier seemed to be a part of the uniform, no one would have ever been able to suspect that he'd rolled them up. 

Shamrock folded his arms as he looked Yoshimasa up and down, taking in his appearance. Was this how your ideal C3 member was supposed to look? If so, then it'd be tough to continue working there. Should he quit?

"Charmed by my good looks?" The brunette posed, one hand on his chin with his thumb underneath, and his free arm bent to support the other. It was as if sparkles were floating around in the air around him. A blinding sight for sure. For him to make such stars appear, he must be favored by the gods themselves.

"Oops! Don't fall for me though~" He teased, pointing a finger at his pale-haired companion as the other hand took a place on his own hip.

"After all, I have a beautiful wife and a cute son at home!" As if he couldn't have gotten worse. To add onto the awkwardness, he just had to say that of all things. With a roll of his eyes, the silent company nearly turned around and walked out without telling the male the task he had been assigned. It was troublesome to have to keep such a close eye on such a wild fellow. 

"It's a job, isn't it?" A more serious tone replaced the optimistic one which Yoshimasa had just been speaking in a moment ago. 

"Where?" His words became light once more as he adjusted his sleeves for the last time, not even bothering to double check his appearance before walking past Shamrock as he went out the door. Despite his easygoing and playful seeming attitude, it wasn't as if he were the type of person to neglect work for whatever shenanigans he wanted to pull off for the day. Due to the routine he'd had everyday, he knew exactly where to walk even without properly thinking about his destination. He was confident in his abilities, but never looked down on anyone. It was the reason for why he'd survived so long on his own, aside from the help of the trustworthy comrades he'd met while on the job.

The bespectacled man didn't glance behind him whatsoever throughout the entire walk, trusting that Shamrock was diligently following behind without a word. That's what he'd always been doing ever since the two met at C3, walking in Yoshimasa's shadow as he pushed forward without a single care for anyone around him. 

Suddenly, Yoshimasa stopped, straightening his collar as he cleared his throat. The pair were directly in front of the door to the Branch Manager's office. Such an imposing door, befitting for members of high stature. Shamrock gave him a dull stare in an attempt to pressure him into entering, but to no avail. He considered kicking him into the room, but decided against it. Sure, Yoshimasa had always kicked him for random reasons, but that didn't mean he needed to get back at him then and there. Especially in front of such a powerful person's door. That was suicide himself. It would give him personal pleasure, but the same couldn't be said for the other party which lied beyond.

Shamrock closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. Now would be a good time to fix up his messy style before he was lectured. Slowly, he pulled up the collar of his C3 jacket and clasped both sides together, then moved on to properly roll up his sleeves. His hair couldn't be fixed, well, not in the hallway at least. Neither could his pants, nor shoes be changed to match his hair or uniform. He knew what such an appearance would get him, so he built up the resolve to confront the high-ups face to face. 

By the time he had finished, Yoshimasa had already recollected himself. His breathing was steady and his expression was soft, but stern. As opposed to Shamrock's passive-aggressiveness, he was assertive seeming.

The male's hand raised ever so slightly to touch the doorknob with his fingertips. His hand completely clasped around the knob as he turned it clockwise and stepped in. Almost instantly, he bowed his head, then stepped off to the side to allow Shamrock some space to get through. Yoshimasa had given a polite and curt gesture; elegant despite the short amount of time it occurred in, whereas Shamrock was more reluctant and solemn. His head hung low; his hair looked as if it were drooping down. If his superiors hadn't known any better, they'd have thought he was a walking mop. The greeting extended to just a little bit over a minute before he finally lifted his head, then stood off to the side next to Yoshimasa. 

Touma Taishi. The raven-haired man had been speaking to the branch manager for whatever reason beforehand. His hair had white highlights, though only three strands. It was a mystery for why the locks had been like that, not even Yoshimasa knew and he'd known Touma since he was a teenager. Like Yoshimasa, his uniform was put together neatly, but instead of having his sleeves rolled up like the other two, they were down to show their full length. 

Touma always used hand gestures when he spoke to another person. It was a part of public speaking. In order to catch someone's attention you needed to use hand gestures. Movement caught the eye.

He was engaged in a heated conversation with the one of the higher ranked officers, discussing a strategy which was "sure to work" and "wouldn't fail." Despite knowing that there was little chance that what he was saying was true, the superior seemed to agree with his every word and idea. Having finished their conversation, Touma shook hands with the person and went to stand beside Yoshimasa, his back straight as he practically radiated dignity. 

Yoshimasa glanced in his direction before turning his full attention to the individual standing before them. Shamrock had his eyes on the Manager the moment he entered so there was no issue there.

"Ahem." The man cleared his voice as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked between all three of the members.

_"You are all going to die for humanity."_

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruhh I was writing the entire story like Yoshimasa had brown hair SINCE I JUST ASSUMED HIS HAIR WAS THE SAME AS SHUUHEI'S BUT TURNS OUT IT WAS BLACK THE ENTIREEE TIMEEE AND SHUUHEI DYED IT WTH?? CHAPTER 62 PLS
> 
> AND SORRI FOR ANY TYPOS I MADE RIP I WAS REALLY TIRED AND IM LAZY TO PROOFREAD BUT I WANNA POST IT BECAUSE HYPe

**Author's Note:**

> EEK I'm not the best at writing fanfics and my inspiration doesn't last long enough for me to write a proper story with a not rushed flow I'm sorry ;o; TIS SHORT I KNOW I'll make up for it in chapters >< I hope y'all enjoyed what I had so far though xoxo, have a nice day~


End file.
